team_tokusonicfandomcom-20200216-history
Luna Hashimoto
This Mobian feline is actually the girlfriend of Takeshi Narumi. The only other family she has is her sister Blaze the Cat. Life Before Takeshi Not much is known about Luna before she appeared with Takeshi, but it is known that she is the sister of Blaze the cat. In the reality she was born in, Iblis was running amok, and she and her sister learned to control the fires as they fought alongside Silver the Hedgehog. That is, until Mephiles the Dark first met them. In his hedgehog form, Mephiles sent Silver, Blaze, and Luna were sent to the past in order to kill the one they assumed was the Iblis Trigger. Love at First Sight After she landed in what was then the present, Luna attempted to look for her sister and avoid conflict as much as possible. However, at the same time, Takeshi was helping Sonic stop Silver. It wasn't long until the two met up and, boy, did they think the other looked cute. They eventually got the chance to hang out despite the troubles going on, and Luna told Takeshi of her ability to control fire, which she wasn't too fond of. However, Takeshi encouraged her to keep at it and to try new things. As such, she enhanced her skills with fire while learning to control the other three main elements (Air, Water, and Earth) as well. They were about to admit their love for one another until she noticed he was a friend of Sonic, whom she still thought was the Iblis Trigger, forcing her to leave. It wasn't much longer after that the Blaze and Silver found her, and they continued their plans to handle the Iblis Trigger, but they also discovered Sonic wasn't the Trigger, and they joined Shadow to fight off the forces. Later, Luna admitted her love to Takeshi, but had to leave again for the future before he could answer back. After the events of Sonic '06 ended, and everyone's memories were erased, Takeshi felt something was off; he felt there was someone he should care for and admit his feelings to, but was unable to locate her. Then, he soon found the familiar feline with memory loss, but he was able to restore some memories via reuniting Luna with her sister Blaze. Later, they admitted their love for each other, and then later got married. Then Come the Kids Sonic Sentai: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Not much is known about this incarnation of Luna, other than that she was married to Takeshi before the story even began. Also, when Sho seemed to vanish, she joined her husband in the odd jobs business; this is seen in the first chapter. She is also seen when she helped the kids at the museum, and was among those who saw Takeshi, Sonic, and Akiza transform into KyoryuBlue, Red, and Pink, respectively. Relationships *Takeshi Narumi: *Hana Narumi: *Sho Yuuki: Sho and Luna realtionship is stritctly firends, due to her being a cat which is one of Sho's secret weakness he feels a bit attracted to her but becuase she;s Takeshi girlfriend Sho does his best to avoid her. when she got married to Takeshi Sho was happy for the two and even helped pay for thier honeymoon, Sho even does his best to watch over Luna should Takeshi not be able to. *Sho Yuuki (Mobian): This version of Sho loves Luna alot and sees her as a big sister but this has not stop him from attempting to grope her sadly and this has resulted in her given him a beating. *Chaos Yuuki: Powers & Abilites Trivia *Luna's name was actually inspired by an author KKD encountered in his previous fanfic author incarnation as Gameflyer1992. Her name was LunaClefairy, and she reviewed almost every chapter of every story he wrote in there. He, admittedly, had trouble coming up with original names for female OCs then, but after she gave him much needed support, he used half of her name for the name of his main female OC. *Luna Hashimoto's first appearance in fanfics by KKD was in his Gameflyer story, the First Interferences, inspired by the Interference story by Newbie-Spud as the sister of his main OC, Shinji Hashimoto (inspired by his yahoo email account). However, as Shinji died out as an OC, Luna lived on in newer incarnations, which led to the original Mobian idea. *Luna's first appearances as KKD's actual OC were in his Kamen Rider SEGA story as a friend of the title character (back when Shinji was used as Luna's love interest) on his forum as a friend, lover, and eventual wife to Takeshi Narumi. *In human form, Luna ironically bears a resemblance to Pikatwig character, Yoko Mirai. Category:OC Characters Category:Characters